YoYo
by SoYuuki14
Summary: Toushiro plays with a yo-yo what is the out come of this? r&r please! o and this is my first one-shot and story!


**SoYuuki: Hey Guys! ^_^**

**Karin: Who are you talking to?**

**SoYuuki: I have no idea, but this was meant to be a HitsuKarin story....**

**Toushiro walks in: You mean me and tomboy over there?**

**Karin: What did you say? grrrrr.......**

**SoYuuki: Karin please calm down. We don't need you killing the love of your life yet and we need him for the story.**

**Karin: *whacks Toushiro in the back of his head* All better! ^_^**

**Toushiro: What the heck!!??**

**SoYuuki: Anyways..... I don't own bleach or any other thing.....**

* * *

**_Yo-Yo_**

"Hey Karin!" Toushiro said walking up to raven haired girls standing in front of the Kurasaki Clinic. He saw that she was playing with something on a string and when she sent it down it would come back up all the way when she flicked her wrist up at the exactly right time.

Karin looked up annoyed, "What in the world do you want!?"

He smirked, "Just wanted to know what your doing...."

She looked away annoyed and sat there playing with the toy. Toushiro got annoyed with the fact that she kept ignoring him as if he wasn't there at all. You'd think that he would be used to it by now. He has known her for at least 2 years now.

He walked over to her, "What is that strange thing your playing with?" He was curious. Toushiro has never seen that type of toy in the Soul Society. He looked at the toy with a deep curious look on his face.

Karin looked up at saw the look on his face and smirked, "Your telling me you have never seen a yo-yo in you life?" She felt like she was going to laugh.... in other words she was trying to keep in herself not to fall on the floor and laugh at him.

He face was turned back to it normal scowl that he always had on. "No, I have never heard of this yo-yo." Karin lost it. She fell over laughing her butt off at the young captain. "What is so funny?"

After a couple of minutes, Karin finally regained her composure and smirked. She took the yo-yo off of her middle finger, "Here you play with it." She handed him the yo-yo. "All you have to do is push it down and flick your wrist upwards to bring it up. Then you catch it with your hand. Then you repeat it again."

He put the yo-yo on his middle finger. He looked at Karin a little skeptical. He sent it down perfectly but he forgot to flick his wrist back up. Karin smirked at him. He rolled the yo-yo back up. You'd think that boy genius, Child Prodigy, 10th Captain of the Gotei 13 could play with the silly yo-yo.

He kept trying over and over again. Karin knew that if she didn't take the yo-yo away soon that she would be there all night waiting for him to get it right. As amusing as that would be she decided against it. She stopped him and took the yo-yo away from him. "Maybe you should stick with fighting hollows." She laughed.

He looked at her annoyed, "Hn." He blushed. He was annoyed with the fact that he could fight really strong hollows but he couldn't play with a stupid toy in front of Karin. He looked away, "I'm never playing with those stupid contraptions again... I might get one for Matsumoto though... to keep her out of trouble. That would keep her busy for a while."

"Well I have to go to soccer practice. I'll see you around Toushiro." She turned around to leave. That's when Karin had a brillant idea to annoy Toushiro. She ran up to Toushiro and pecked him on the cheek and ran off to soccer practice.

Toushiro stood there shocked. It took him a couple minutes to realize what had just happened, "KARIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He took off after her. All this because of a yo-yo.....

* * *

**SoYuuki: That went better then expected.... I guess.**

**Toushiro is still chasing Karin around.**

**SoYuuki: You guys can stop now.**

**Karin and Toushiro stop: Why?**

**SoYuuki: Cause the story is over now! Geez. A peice of cheese could figure that out!**

**Toushiro smirked. Turns to Karin and kisses her on the lips.**

**SoYuuki: 0.o Okay..... I didn't see that coming.**

**Well, rate and message please. All I ask is you take it easy since this is my first fanfic.**

**Oh and if you guys want, suggest a couple and an idea i could try to write a fanfic for that!**


End file.
